


The Perennial Excuse

by cycnus39



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 12:46:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1119984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cycnus39/pseuds/cycnus39
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft enjoys a little revenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perennial Excuse

He had handed John the case file and was preparing to leave 221B to the sound of Sherlock’s stubborn refusals when he decided to amuse himself at his little brother’s expense.

“Oh, please note I am reliably informed that McNaughton passes for a very well-favoured woman when the occasion arises. He apparently has an extraordinary eye for cut and colour, which, of course, is all one needs to dress befittingly.”

John paused in thought for a moment then gave him the rather awkward, sideways, up and down look he was expecting.

“No, John, never. Not even at the weekend.”

“I wasn’t--”

“Sherlock, on the other hand...”

“It was for a case,” his little brother snapped at John’s surprised look.

“Ah, the perennial excuse,” he countered with a smile before swinging his umbrella up onto his shoulder and turning to walk out the room. “I will expect an update tomorrow afternoon.”

“Then you’ll have a long afternoon because we’re not taking it!” Sherlock shouted after him as he started down the stairs.

Then, as he reached the bottom of the stairs, he heard John ask, “So, for this case, were you actually wearing a dress or--”

“Shut up, John.”

 

 

End


End file.
